The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree which bears early maturing, uniformly large-sized frestone fruits of good quality and flavor and exceptional fimness which makes them well-suited for fresh market use. The fruits have long storage and shelf life and thus are suitable for shipping to premium, long-distance, fresh markets.
This new variety of apricot tree was originated at the Irrigated Agriculture Research and Extension Center at Prosser, Wash., from crosses made in 1970. It was selected in 1974 from among 166 seedlings of a cross between Rival (unpatented) and an unnamed plant designated P63-265 which was obtained as an open-pollinated seedling of Goldrich (unpatented). Second-test trees were planted on the Roza unit of the Center in 1976 and came into production in 1980.
The fruit of this variety ripens about 21/2 weeks before Wenatchee (unpatented) in the Yakima Valley of Washington. Its large, oval-shaped fruit is 21/4 inches in diameter when adequately thinned. The skin is light-orange color with a trace of blush on exposed cheeks. The flesh is light-orange in color, firm, and moderately juicy. Some acidity is associated with the skin. Quality of the fruit is very good for fresh market use; however, canning quality is poor. The fruit has long storage and shelf life, which along with its firmness and large size makes it very attractive for shipping to early, premium, long-distance, fresh markets.
Trees of this variety are vigorous on apricot seedling rootstocks. They have not been tested on peach seedling rootstocks. The trees are large, vigorous and medium dense in growth habit. The flowers of the subject variety are partially self-fertile and may not require cross-pollination under some growing conditions.
Asexual reproduction of this new and distinct variety shows that its unique characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propgations by grafting.